Ego
by Holix
Summary: Just another summer day. One Shot


"Seems like a lazy day, doesn't it Sasuke-love?" The long, dark-haired woman ask the man sprawled out on the bed in front of her.

"Indeed, but now what, oh what, could a young, adventurous couple like our selves do on this particularly warm day?" Sasuke asked, his trademark smirk extending all the way to his dark eyes. "I'm all hot, and you've just taken a shower, you know…"

"Oh really, now? Well Mai's all cool, and you know how much you love snakes," the woman commented, examining her short nails with interest.

"Oh, babe, I'm an Uchiha, I deserve better than a little python," he grinned smugly.

"Well what's this? Seems like this rooms just gotten crowded. You should know by now that your ego doesn't fit indoors," she mirrored his smirk and walked casually up to the bed, cocking her head to the right before crawling on all fours between his splayed legs, dropping a smidgen hard onto his brick abs. Sasuke let out a small cough, lurching forward a few inches.

"Was that really necessary, love?" He asked playing with her knee-length ebony locks. "Although, I must say, you look much better when your hair's out of that plain braid. Your with an Uchiha now, you can't be looking drab. The village would wonder if we're actually plotting to take over the place."

"Well, with your past, I wouldn't be surprised…" she said as casually as possible, walking her way up his stomach with two fingers.

"Be quiet about that. That's all gone and done. It's in the past," he defended.

"Aww, what's wrong little baby? Wounds haven't healed yet?" His ego had been needing to be knocked down a peg or two for the last few days. Sasuke's temper kept most villagers away, as well as suspicious.

Strong fingers suddenly grabbed her fingers, stopping them cold. She looked up to a hard glare. "Take it back." At some point in time, she would regret what she did.

"No." The hand tightened around her vulnerable fingers, twisting slightly. But she refused to give in so easily.

If just enough pain to let it be known he was serious didn't get her to take it back, little else would. Except, of course, what she wanted. Which was the trouble. "What do you want now?"

"Just for you to admit you have an ego the size of the Forest of Death. Possibly bigger."

"That all?"

"More pride than a lion?"

"So? A pride-less person is pathetic," he countered, attempting to make the flaw into a virtue.

"And too much pride isn't exactly an attractive thing."

"I'm an Uchiha, I don't need a personality do be attractive," the smug smirk back on his face.

"But a bad history as a betrayer to the village cancels out most physical attractiveness."

"I thought we were off this subject," he said, stressing the word "thought."

"If you admit it, I'll take it back and drop the subject. If you do a good job," she said, mimicking him in stressing the word "and."

He sent her one last hard glare, "I'm an Uchiha, I don't do good. I do great. And what's the prize for a great job? " She rolled her eyes at his underlining message. Typical male. If it's not food or war, it's sex. Or something close to it, anyway.

"How 'bout a rain check?"

"Whenever I want?"

"Fine."

"I am the most egotistical and prideful man in the world. I should be smacked for it."

"I take it back, and won't be mentioning the subject for some time to come." She sat up on her long-time mate and stretched. Settling back down on her elbows, her face was mere inches from his own and her crossed arms rested on his broad shoulders. She snuggled closer to his neck as he placed his hands on her waist, the quarrel forgotten. Grudges were of no use, a truth they both followed. It was all over and done with, anyway.

"So… about that rain check," Sasuke continued, hopefulness in his eyes.

"I can't believe you today, thinkin' you've got a chance to get some, especially the way you've been acting all day, bastard."

"Hey, you haven't been acting all nice today, either," he defended.

"You were the one to start acting all uppity today. And the day before, and the day before that."

"Fine, but I fixed it. Don't I get a consolation prize?"

"Hmm…" she contemplated it momentarily. "Perhaps I could give a little something," she purred, before gently beginning her brief assault on his neck.

"Mmm… better. Much better," he sighed contently, before cheekily slapping her buttock.

"Hey!" She shot forward, her face nearly touching the headboard. Sasuke took advantage of her well-placed chest and licked it in a hopeful manner. She jerked back, crossing her arms over her chest and giving him a hard glare. "Cheeky bastard." His smirk faded slightly when he saw her glare didn't lighten up. She swung her leg over and off the bed, walking toward the door with her arms still crossed, ignoring the slight creaking sound of Sasuke getting off the bed.

She got to the sunlit hallway outside the bedroom before Sasuke caught her around the waist; giving her a gentle hug while her buried his face in her hair. " You know I love you, right?"

"Yes," the sun streaming through the window felt good, warm, gentle… forgiving? "Why me? I'm not exactly the hottest thing ever. You probably could've had any girl in the village." Sasuke remained silent for a moment.

"Besides the fact that you were never a rabid fan girl, don't mind that I once betrayed this village, never hold a grudge, have a thing called common sense, and just all around get me? And not to mention the fact that I find you irresistibly hot? Why wouldn't I do everything to get and hold on to you? Besides, you pull off an amazing school girl act."

"And you look pretty damn good in glasses, I suppose it's just my self-consciousness speaking." He let out a soft chuckle, his breath tickling the back of her neck. Sasuke rocked back and forth slightly, his body motion pulling hers to match as he hummed non-consensually. He backed up slightly, pulling her with him, a nonverbal question to come back. She smiled, uncrossing her arms and resting them on his own, walking backwards with him.

"I've never had afternoon sex…" She chuckled slightly. He was still trying.

"An adventure then?"

What possessed me to write this? Who is the woman? I really don't know. But anyway, what'd you think? Comments, question, flames, criticisms, whatever you happen to feel like leaving! Just leave something, please.


End file.
